


Project : Storm-Breaker

by Lady_Yunalesca245



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yunalesca245/pseuds/Lady_Yunalesca245
Summary: The World of Gaia: A world where heroes are forced to be made and legacies are considered death warrants. Cloud Strife and Zack Fair are considered a pair of misfits in such a world. They inspire to be heroes and set out to save a world where its people are content to live amongst the beasts that JENOVA has brought to the land.





	1. The Northern Legacy

_"Today marks the tenth anniversary of the Prime Incident and as you can see and hear, citizens hailing from Nibelheim to Cosmo Canyon have come out in droves to celebrate this solemn affair. It was on this day, that seven brave souls gave their lives to save the entirety of the western continent, but it was not without further sacrifice for the surrounding areas were heavily damaged due to the immense shockwave that followed resulting in the loss of over eight hundred lives._

_It was due to this incident that the use of the Minerva Units came under heavy fire from the people across the globe and the government was forced to erect the Valor Law: an edict in which the use of the Minerva Unit was to be strictly used to eliminate the JENOVA nests that are now a global epidemic. Whether this law has lowered the cost of lives due to rogue Minerva Unit users remains to be seen._

_Ah, it seems that Archduchess Helena Fair has arrived with her son, Marquess Fair. The City-State of Gongaga was one of the most heavily affected areas of the Prime Incident. Your Excellency? A word if you would?_

_"I want you to thank you for joining us today."_

_"Of course." Archduchess Helena's smooth voice echoes across the static speakers. "It would be a deep dishonor if my son and I would not be here to mourn the loss of our people."_

_"Of course and if you could, Your Excellency, what you would you say to the families of the team that was at ground zero that day?"_

_"I cannot thank them enough for giving their lives for all of us." Helena began, her voice softening in thought. "Though it was not without sacrifices of our own, the fact that you and your team decided to give your souls for us speaks of the dedication that will resound through the generations of the people you have saved."_

_"And...do you have anything personal to say to the son of Commander Crimson Strife? The former ODIN Unit?"_

_"I do: never forget, little one, of the honor and pride that your name holds. It matters not the harsh words of others, but the love your father held for you-"_

A hand, covered with sweat and oil, reached over and switched the handle to the radio off, plummeting the small workstation into a swift and cold silence, but Cloud cared little, turning back to the helmet that sat before him. It was a fine piece of equipment, but the thing about Lightning Elementals was that it hurt like a bitch when a wrench was put to it. Then again, he supposed that he shouldn't complain about working on a Minerva Unit that belonged to the Amicitia Family. It was honor and Cloud would consider it an honor if it hands weren't covered with blood and bruises thanks to the unstable defensive mechanism. Honestly, how did Gladio handle this wretched Unit?

Cloud scooted away from the desk, cracking his back and allowing a small hum of satisfaction at the motion. Being bent over a table didn't do any favors for his posture and back, but tinkering away at Minvera Units was his lifeblood and he wouldn't give it up for all the gil in the world.

"Cloud!" a rough voice called out that was followed by the banging of the workshop door to reveal a short, tan skinned, blond-haired woman who looked worse for wear donning a pair of oil-stained overalls that had seen better days. "How's that helmet coming along?"

"Fine," Cloud grunted, reaching up and waving away the smoke that seemed to follow his mother like a bad smell. "What are you doing here, Ma? I thought you had business at the Base?"

"I finished my business." Clarissa Strife slammed the door to the workshop shut with enough force to knock one of Cloud's many, many toolboxes off the shelf and to the floor earning a small huff and roll of the eyes. "And mind your manners, boy. I can still bend you over my knee."

Cloud's lips twitched at the empty threat. "You could if you hadn't blown out your right knee taking out that Behemoth outside the village." Cloud grinned when Clarissa reached over and clipped on the ear before snatching the helmet off the table to give it an inspection.

"I did what I had to and if I didn't, you dear old Da would have come back from the Stream and ripped me a new one." Clarissa spun the horned helmet to inspect the back a little closer before reaching over to grab a screwdriver - much to Cloud's chagrin and started tinkering with the ponytail that hung from the back of the head.

"It's hard to remember that this hair is just a group of fine sensors." Clarissa murmured, setting the helmet back down in front of Cloud. "The IXION Unit is one of the more older models. You know it actually holds a God Core?"

"I'm not surprised," Cloud uttered, turning back to the deep gray helmet that was currently in his mother's capable hands. "It belongs to one of the Five Families."

Clarissa huffed, handing the helmet back to Cloud who was careful to set it back on the workshop table. "You know I don't like dealing with those families, boy."

"We might not like dealing with them, Ma, but they keep us fed and clothed and Nibelheim on the map." Cloud's lips thinned. "I don't know what would have happened if the Lucis-Caelum Family hadn't vouched for us."

Clarissa's eyes darkened and her own lips thinned. As much as she wanted to snarl at the thought, her son was right. After the Prime Incident, the majority of the land blamed Crimson and his team for the Incident, stating that if it wasn't for them, half of Gongaga's population wouldn't have been wiped out nor would Cosmo Canyon shifted six miles due to the tectonic plates shifting under the strain of the explosion and the shockwave that followed. It was a blame that Clarissa was willing to let her departed husband bear until Ignis Scientia, a member of the Lucis-Caelum Family and wielder of the IFRIT Unit, had discovered the remains of a vast JENOVA's nest beneath the site of the explosion forcing the entire the nation to realize and come to one conclusion:

Crimson had saved them all.

It didn't replace the people that had been lost nor did it ease the pain, but it put the people's mind at ease knowing that their families didn't die because of the arrogance of a single man.

However, even with Crimson's heroic actions, Nibelheim had become the sacrificial lamb and what was once a prosperous town that was known for its rare metals and materia was nothing but a ghost town on the brink of starvation and madness until Regis Lucis Caelum, former operator of the ETRO Unit, was found injured and on the brink of death by Cloud Strife, whom was quite adept at healing, cared for the injured operator, not knowing who he was at the time.

Clarissa, knowing exactly who the man was, kept quiet and allowed Cloud to clear his family name with hands that she had taught to dismantle, create, destroy and heal. She watched as her only son revived Nibelheim with a small, shy smile and a steady grip that had helped Regis back into the ETRO Unit with a promise to return on his lips. And return he did with supplies that would last them until next winter which was enough to time to get the town back on his feet when word spread that Regis Lucis Caelum, Head of the Lucis-Caelum Family had been saved in the desolate town of Nibelheim - the town where Crimson was born and raised. The man who had taken several lives in the process of saving the entire land.

Her son had single handily saved them all, just as his Father before him.

"Ma?" Cloud called out with a touch of bemusement. "You okay? You're not drinking that alcohol from the Base are you? You know that stuff is laced with Cosmo Juice-"

"I know what it's laced with, child." Clarissa flicked him on the ear and the sour mood that seemed to premade over them vanished with her son's jibe. He would never change, this one. "Who do you think was the first one to lace it with the stuff? Your Pa brought it back after his debriefing with the Cosmo Elders and its been a love story in the making ever since and it was one of the factors of why-"

"I don't need to hear the story of my conception - for the fifth time." Cloud cut in, deadpan, tossing the helmet back in his mother's direction. "The repairs are done so you can take them back to Gladio at the Base."

Clarissa huffed, examining the horned helmet, nodding in approval and tucking it underneath her arm. "I'll return it in the morning. It's almost dusk and Gladio could use the break before turning to his family."

Cloud winced, lifting himself off the workshop chair and joining his mother as the left the small shop. Nibelheim was a mid-sized town with its standard homes, shops, and inns, but what made the town famous was Strife Repair Shop - a little hovel of a thing in the business of making the world a better place by repairing Minerva Units - suits of thick armor that were said to be infused with metal, mako, and the spirits of the Cetra, the original creators of the Minerva Units named after the Goddess who blessed them with the plans to bodies of armor to fight against JENOVA, an exterrestial being who came from the stars and its nest of monsters.

"He's fighting with his Da again?"

"No." Clarissa chuckled softly, shooting him a fond look. "He's fighting with Ignis again. It seems that his sight is getting worse and Gladio doesn't want him being operator to the IFRIT Unit."

Cloud tilted his head to the side at the information. "I don't understand. Ignis' sight has never been at its best and the rings around IFRIT's wrists are sensors that help identify targets and Ignis is used to the lack of sight which only enhances this ability almost ten-fold."

"That's good and all, but Gladio is in love with Ignis and no matter how good his Minerva Unit is in defeating JENOVA's Nest, it matters not when one fears the other being killed."

"Ah." Cloud didn't understand, having never been in love, but he understood the love of family and he supposed that Gladio felt that about Ignis as well. "I hope that all goes well with them in the end."

"I'm sure it will, Cloud." Clarissa hefted the helmet underneath her arm and directed him towards their small home with a tired smile. "Come. We still have to cook and clean seeing as I'm sure Gladio would like a bit of breakfast before he returns to his territory."

Cloud groaned at the thought. While cooking was rather easy for him, feeding an Amicitia was no simple task. The blasted family was known for their ravenous hunger.

"Off you go, sunspot." Clarissa urged again, pushing him into the house and closing the door tightly with a small grunt, satisfied to hear the lock engage. A simple door lock wouldn't stop the monsters that wandered down the mountain, but it would give them enough leeway to ready themselves.

"Ma?" Cloud called out, stripping himself out of his work clothes and tossing them on his bed. "Are we going to visit Da in the morning after we send Gladio off?"

At the question, Clarissa face drew tight and her lips thinned. Crimson Strife - her husband- was buried on top of the mountain and on the anniversary of his death, mourners would make the trip to thank him for his service and she couldn't bear it, but she knew Cloud wanted to see his Da and it wouldn't be right for her to deny him the right when she was uncomfortable with the thought.

"Of course," Clarissa responded, her will to clean and cook vanishing with the dropping of her stomach. "I think I'll just buy that blasted child breakfast tomorrow - I'm exhausted."

Cloud, realizing what he had done and asked, paled and made to stand, but Clarissa shook her head and dropped the helmet on the table. "No fault of your own, baby, just a touch sensitive."

"Ma-"

"Off to bed with you, child, I've no patience for your pity tonight." Clarissa waved him off before going to her own bedroom and clicking the door shut and leaving the younger man to his thoughts.

Cloud watched the door long after his mother shut herself behind it before he shuffled off to bed himself, all but collapsing on top of it with a long sigh. He knew his mother closed up around this time around the year, but he was thankful when so many jobs came in that she had no time to mourn. It was fine until he opened his mouth to ask about the memorial and it was usually a fine question, but the radio broadcast dedicated to the Prime Incident was what stirred up buried feelings. He knew his mother heard seeing as it interrupted other stations across the continent before returning to their proper channels, which was why his mother was so cheerful - she didn't want to mention the broadcast and he wanted nothing to do with it.

But-

"It's my Da," Cloud uttered with a shaky smile. "I want to see my Da."

Cloud closed his eyes, hoping to bring the image of his departed father to his mind, but was disheartened when nothing arrived. It was, after all, ten years since he had last seen him and he was only but a child. Sure, his mother had pictures scattered across their home, but it was just that - pictures. It was nothing but a piece of paper without the memories attached and Crimson was just that to him: a picture. He thought that by seeing his father's grave, it would bring up memories of him, but nothing surfaced but despair at the loss and pity for his mother who looked as if she was ready to jump off the summit of Mt. Nibel when she saw her husband's grave.

Cloud shook his head, turning his head to his mother's closed door and closed his eyes. He would apologize tomorrow and see if his mother still wanted to go to the summit. If not, then he would go outside the village to look for metal so that his mother wouldn't. It was one of her least favorite tasks for their little shop.

It was unfortunate that Cloud never got the chance to apologize or go to the summit to visit his father. For when he woke, Nibelheim would be set aflame, the air filled with smoke and the ground stained with blood.


	2. Nibelheim's Demise - Part One

Cloud awoke to screams and the blaring alarms that caused his heart to become a war drum against his chest. He knew what those alarms meant:

A JENOVA Nest

Cloud slipped out of the bed, his socked feet sliding against the floor as he scrambled towards his mother's room to find it empty. Cursing underneath his breath, he flew towards the compartment that kept his father's old Minerva Unit, his stomach dropping when he found it empty.

"Mother," Cloud whispered against the rising panic that was welling up in his chest. "What have you done? Where have you gone?"

His mother was brash, but she wasn't stupid enough to go out and fight against a JENOVA Nest on her own, but Cloud knew better than to underestimate his mother's recklessness when it countered his own on a daily basis.

"Of all times she chooses this moment to act like an idiot." Cloud snarled, racing towards the opposite of the house to arm himself with a blade and a side-arm. He opened the door to find the village covered in flames and covered in corpses of the townsfolk. Bile rose from his throat at the sight, and the tight grip on his blade slackened when he noticed a pair of children that he knew always snuck up the old water tower lying motionless on the ground.

"Adrian! Sophia!" Cloud flew out of his house and towards the children, sliding to the ground and reaching for the still children when a screech echoed from behind him. He turned, eyes widening when he spotting a bug-like creature hovering behind him with blood dripping down its jaws. Cloud clenched his eyes shut, moving his body to protect the children. They might be already gone, but the last thing he wanted for them was to be devoured by one of JENOVA's beast. It was the least the could do for not protecting them and saving them on time-

When nothing happened, Cloud's eyes snapped open to see the bug dead on the ground and IXION standing above it. Cloud shivered when IXION's electric blue eyes met his own. No matter how good - or bad - an Operator seemed to be inside the Minerva Unit, Cloud found himself wary at the moment such as these because he never knew which side the Operator was playing, but for IXION, he was grateful -

"You need to be careful." Gladiolus chided. "You need to protect yourself- and not those that are no longer in this world." Gladio stepped forward, holding out his hand for Cloud to take. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Cloud took his hand and rose to this feet, unable to meet Gladio's eyes. "I didn't want them to be eaten. You know what happens to bodies that are eaten by JENOVA's creatures."

"It can't be helped." Gladio grabbed his shoulder, the cold metal of the Minerva Unit seeping through his clothing. "The best we can do is save those that are still alive and that's not much."

Cloud nodded, his throat tight against that particular harsh truth. "My Mother? Have you seen her? ODIN is gone-"

Gladio made a surprised noise at the back of his throat. "She took ODIN?" Gladio turned his head, and from the low whirring sound, Cloud could tell he was scanning the area and his heart sunk. "No, I didn't see her on my way from the BASE and the scanner isn't picking up another UNIT in the area. Do you have a clue to where she could have gone?"

"No." Cloud blinked hard against the sudden sting of tears. His mother - his wonderful, crazy and beautiful mother - was missing and he didn't - he didn't-

"You need to calm down," Gladio advised calmly. "Your heart rate is too high and the JENOVA can pick up on high heat signatures and heartbeat. You know better-"

"My mother is missing, IXION." Cloud snarled, taking a deep, sharp breath. "Excuse me if I'm fucking panicking."

"I understand." Gladio soothed, approaching him and placing a metal arm around his waist. "I'm going to take you to the Base and then I'm going to look for your m-shit."

Gladio's curse forced Cloud to turn his head to see a rather massive dragon amongst the flames on the pathway that led towards the Base. "Oh."

"Isn't that the Dragon that's on top of Mt. Nibel?" Gladio stepped away, allowing Cloud to raise his blade. "It was docile wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Cloud tightened his grip on his blade as the dragon roared and swung its tail, destroying a number of houses in the process. "It was. I'm assuming the JENOVA nest and the creatures aggravated it and now it's our problem."

Gladio snorted before the crackle of lightning and the smell of ozone reached Cloud's nose. "You're itching for a fight, Gladio?"

"I'm itching to stay alive." Gladio purred. "A little fight in between there doesn't hurt either, eh?"

"Right." Cloud returned tightly. "Be careful and don't get eaten."

"Roger."

It was amazing, Cloud watched in awe as Gladio charged the dragon with a gusto that he could compare to his father, who was always a little eager to engage in battle much to his mother's despair. It was a shame that Cloud felt that same rush - the same excitement - as he rushed the dragon and jumped to avoid its tail, smirking in triumph when Gladio sent a burst of lightning magic towards its head and forcing it back and away from the burning village.

"Get back," Gladio ordered, rushing towards him and sweeping him up as the dragon tilted his back and released a burst of flame that missed them by inches. "It has a bad case of morning breath."

"Thanks." Cloud breathed out, grateful for the save, a surprised noise escaping his throat when the dragon's wings suddenly spread and launched itself into the air. "Heads up!" Cloud wrapped an arm around Gladio's neck and used his free one to take aim with his firearm and aimed towards the dragon's wings, cursing when the creature moved and dived towards them with a speed that caused a skip in Cloud's heart.

"Gladio," Cloud ordered, gripping his friend's neck as the dragon increased its speed. "I need you to drop me."

"What?"

"Drop me." Cloud took aim again and fired, forcing himself out of Gladio's arms and into the air, bracing himself for the fall and felt the breath leave his lungs when Gladio was quick to catch him again just as the dragon swept past them and back up the mountain.

"What's the fuck is the matter with you?" Gladio roared, setting them on the ground amongst the burning ruins of the village. "Do you want me to take you to your mother in a box?"

"Ah." Cloud pointed towards the mountain where the dragon was flying. "The JENOVA Nest came from the mountain, Gladio. That's why the dragon came down."

Gladio turned his head towards the mountain, the senses in his helmet whirling for a moment before a small alarm forced the hair follicles to glow a dark blue - a telltale signal of a new nest.

"We need backup," Gladio uttered, his tone ominous underneath the armor. "The JENOVA nest is large enough to wipe out the village - it is wiping out the village."

"Cosmo Canyon is the closest to us and they don't have a BASE." Cloud grimaced at the thought of contacting the Canyon. Despite the truth of what happened with his father coming out to the world, the people of Cosmo Canyon never forgave Crimson for his deeds and the current leader, Nanaki, made his displeasure well known.

"We'll get no help from them considering the village's shit relationship with the Canyon," Gladio spoke up as if reading Cloud's thoughts. "I can contact Noctis and Prompto, but it'll take them six hours to reach Nibelheim and by then we'll be dead. Gongaga?"

Once more, Cloud grimaced at the decision. Gongaga wasn't the best option either, but Archduke Helena was so passionate during her radio address that maybe it would be alright to contact them? They had SIREN and TITAN and three Operators were better than the two or rather one-and-a-half that they had, but Cloud was still hesitant in bringing in outside help when they already had so much-

"Cloud." Gladio cut into his thoughts with a small jolt to the shoulder. "Nibelheim belongs to you - I'm an outsider - so I need you to tell me what to do and who to contact. Do you have a plan for JENOVA's Nests? Rogue Operators? Militia? The last time I saw ODIN the thing was damn near out of commission."

"We have a militia, but look around you, Gladio, most of them are already dead and the only Operator we have is missing. I need you to get on the comms and see if SIREN and TITAN can be dispatched. I don't have time for personal feelings. I need to find my mother and any remaining villagers."

"I'm on it." Gladio reached up and pressed to the back of his ear. "Attention all Operator and Mechanic Airwaves, this is Gladiolus Amicitia, Operator of the IXION Unit. Do you read me?"

"This is Mechanic Prompto Argentum of Lucis-Caelum. I read you loud and clear, IXION. What's the situation? You're late for call in."

"We have a JENOVA Nest activation within Nibelheim's borders. I am requesting immediate backup."

"...Are you fucking serious? IXION? All UNITS are out on a nest activation. There are no UNITS available within Insomnia's borders."

"Then get someone on the fucking line, Prompto!" Gladio roared, his heart racing against his chest. "The village is on the verge of-"

"This is Zachary Fair, Operator of the TITAN Unit. Do you read, IXION?"

Cloud and Gladio shot each other looks of shock before Gladio was pressing the comm button again. "We read you loud and clear, TITAN. This is an open line, but you're the last person I expected to hear."

"I make it a habit of keeping the airwaves open. I can make it to your destination in ten minutes. Can you hold them off until then?"

"Just you?" Cloud was quick to ask through his own comm, earning a swift and surprising silence. "Apologies about the cut in. The name's Cloud Strife - Mechanic to ODIN."

"Commander Crimson Strife's kid?" Zack uttered in amusement. "I should have known that you'd be with IXION. Can't stay away from a Minerva Unit if you tried. Yes, I'm the only one who's available at the moment. SIREN is out on patrol and more than an hour away and the militia stays in and around Gongaga - no repeats. Your militia?"

"Dead."

"Minerva Guide Them." Zack murmured. "I'm on the way - stay safe. TITAN signing off."

"IXION? ETRO and IFRIT have checked in and estimated ETA is forty minutes. You have ODIN and TITAN until then. Can you deal?"

"I can deal and Prompto? Sorry about yelling. I just-"

"You're okay, IXION. No pressure and stay safe - both of you. Argentum signing off."

"Well." Gladio sounded pleased as he grabbed Cloud around the waist and the engines in his back whirled to life. "We have our back up and all we need to do is survive for the next hour. You good?"

"You say it like its fucking easy, Gladio." Cloud wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and his breath hitched as Gladio carried him bridal style before shooting up into the night sky and Cloud took a moment to look down at the burning Nibelheim - the place he was born and the place he would have died in if it hadn't been for Gladio. It was home and he wasn't about to let those creatures get their claws on it.

"Are you ready? It's going to get nasty."

"I'm ready."

He didn't have much - just a sword and gun - but it would be enough to get the revenge that would make his blood sing.


	3. Chapter Two: Nibelheim's Demise: Part Two

The JENOVA Nest had managed to spread along the mountain path and were pouring out of the caves that lined it. Cloud swallowed and wanted to bury his face into Gladio's neck but he kept his gaze steady as they flew over the mass and landed on the summit of the mountain.

"What about ODIN?" Cloud placed his gun into his holster and his sword on his back, turning to Gladio with a plead in his eyes. "Did you pick up any readings?"

"None," Gladio responded voice mechanic and yet sounding lost all the same. How could he tell Cloud that he couldn't sense ODIN at all? That the life source of the Minerva UNIT was gone? That his mother could be dead among the JENOVA nest? Being devoured alive and used as an energy source?

Cloud swallowed his gaze towards the cliff where he could hear various growls and howls of the creatures along the mountain path and knew that deep down that his mother could be dead, devoured among the creatures that made the mountain below.

"ODIN's life readings are gone?" Cloud couldn't bear to turn back to Gladio, his listless gaze staring down the mountain where thousands of creatures littered the narrow paths where he was sure where his mother lied dead or devoured. He knew the moment he opened his eyes to see Nibelheim in flames and his mother nowhere to be found. He knew that she was dead, but he didn't want to believe it, didn't want to face the reality that he was alone. But, Cloud was far from stupid, he had to face reality if he was going to survive the night. If he was going to make his mother proud.

"Yes," Gladio responded, tone wretched and full of pain. He knew Clarissa Strife since the moment he stepped into IXION. She was the go-to person to fix Minerva Units despite the fact that the Amicitia Family had their own Mechanic. No one could fix a UNIT like Clarissa Strife of Nibelheim. Gladio mourned for her and would continue to mourn for long after this battle was done. Her death would be a loss that would echo for years, but she wouldn't want them to die and he wasn't going to let her son - her legacy - die.

"I got a message from Zachary. He's gotten delayed. The creatures that were from Nibelheim escaped and are coming into other areas. It's an hour until TITAN arrives," Gladio stated, turning Cloud's attention away from the mass of creatures. "Do you have enough ammo?"

"I do." Cloud acknowledged. "How are your systems?" Cloud stepped closer, a gloved hand on Gladio's armored shoulder. "What about the God Core?"

"All Green," Gladio confirmed. "You did a good job with the sensors and the weapons are a lot smoother. Our Mechanic did a rush job thanks to the Outbreak around Midgar but Clarissa was used to fixing messes."

"Messes that I'm going to have to fix now?" Cloud retorted, loading up his gun and keeping a wary eye on the moving mass. It wouldn't take long before they reached the top but in the meantime. "We should find the Queen of the JENOVA Nest."

"We should wait for TITAN." Gladio protested swiftly. "You're in no condition - weapon or armor - wise to go trapezing inside the caves to find the Queen. We should wait. We lost Clarissa, but I'll be damned if we lose you too, Cloud."

"We're going to die if we stay here and wait on TITAN. If your sensors are still live, he'll be able to find us inside the caves." Cloud turned on his heel, his gun tight in his grip. "Let's go, IXION, the sooner the better."

"Cloud-" Gladio clenched his teeth, watching as the last Strife went into the cave with just a gun and a sword. Fuck. He definitely knew where that kid got his stubbornness.

Mt. Nibel's caves were a labyrinth, but Cloud had learned to navigate them thanks to the need for materials used to keep Minerva Units up and running. And while it wasn't his favorite pastime, he created a map in his mind for the caves and he had an idea where the Queen had station itself.

"You know where you're going?" Gladio appeared behind him, disgruntled at the thought of Cloud running off, but the younger man ignored him. Like he stated before, the sooner the better.

"Who do you think hunts for the materials need for repairs?" Cloud knocked his hand against Gladio's glowing chest. "The materials in these caves keep the God Cores stabilized and safe for humans to use - the material can't be handled or used by humans, but they can be used as power sources."

Gladio touched his chest where the God Core sat. "I thought the God Cores were just summoning materia?"

Cloud shrugged, a thoughtful frown on his lips. "I suppose you could call them, but humans can't handle the energy flow required to summon the creatures inside so it wouldn't be technically correct to call them that, so, God Cores came to be."

"Right, what do you plan on doing to the Queen once you find it?" Gladio pointed to the gun and the blade. "What you have definitely isn't enough."

Cloud glanced down at his watch and saw the counter was at thirty-minutes. "We just need to distract it for thirty minutes and we can blow the mountain."

"Blow the mountain with what?" Gladio stepped back when Cloud pulled a small device out of his pocket. "You rigged this mountain? When?"

"I didn't rig the mountain." Cloud protested, returning the device to his pocket. "Master Mechanic Highwind did about two years ago."

"Master Mechanic Highwind of the Kisaragi? Lady Kisaragi isn't a fan of explosions." Gladio winced at the thought. He remembered the destruction of the Da-Chao that was caused by LEVIATHAN by a new weapon that Cid added and was quickly removed by Yuffie herself. The damage to the Unit was almost irreparable and her and Cid had a fallout because of it. It was the primary reason why the shuriken was LEVIATHAN's main weapon.

Cloud shared a wince and gave out a low hum. "She doesn't but we don't have a choice." Cloud lowered his head and swallowed the lump lodged in his throat. "The explosion will take out Nibelheim as well."

"What about the survivors?" Gladio questioned his tone hard. "What if some of them are still in the village?"

"Nibelheim has a contingency plan," Cloud stated with a dark look. "Once the JENOVA Nest becomes active in the area, they are to head to the forest outside of the city. I'm sure the majority of the people are already gone so that leaves you, me and TITAN remaining."

Gladio clenched his fist. "How much time?"

"We're at fifteen minutes." Cloud continued to give him a dark smile. "Are you ready?"

"Am I ready?" Gladio grumbled, pushing Cloud aside and going further into the cave. "Am I ready to blow the mountain and a village that I consider a second home? No. But am I willing to do it for the greater good? Yeah, for Clarissa and you."

"Thank you, Gladio."

It wasn't difficult to find the Queen, situated in the dead center of the caves and using the rocks as a throne. The Queen was a large bee-like creature that looked human with pasty skin, long black, stringy hair, but what took humanity away was the large hollowed-out eyes and fangs protruding from her mouth. But, this wasn't what took Cloud's attention. What took his attention was the Minerva Unit wrapped up a strange web-like substance.

It was ODIN.

The sight of his mother - his beautiful, strong mother, caused a rush of anger, despair, and madness to cloud his thoughts and before he knew what he was doing, Cloud was unsheathing his blade and rushing towards the Queen, a roar emerging from his throat.

"I want her back." Cloud snarled, plunging his blade into the Queen's abdomen. "Give her back to me!" Cloud was expecting the knockback, but it still took the breath from his lungs as he landed on the ground.

"Want...her...back...?" the Queen mumbled back, a smirk on her thin lips. "Can't...return...what's...gone...!"

"She can speak...?" Gladio uttered, frozen for a moment before moving towards Cloud and pulling him to his feet. "I never knew these things could talk and she looks like a human."

"The Queens and Kings are more sentient than the smaller beasts," Cloud explained. "Although not all of them can talk, there are a special few that can speak thanks to the people and souls they absorb. I'm guessing that this one gained it when it killed my mother."

"I'll distract it." Gladio hunched down, sparks of lightning emerging from his armor. "You activate the charges. Do you know how much time we'll have?"

"Five minutes," Cloud responded, solemnly, keeping an eye on the Queen as she took flight. "I'm getting a signal from TITAN. He's approached the village and he's heading up the mountain."

"Good," Gladio gave him one last look, and even though Cloud couldn't see the expression, he knew it was full of regret. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Me too." Cloud waited, taking a deep breath as another pair of feet landed at the entrance of the cave before pressing the button and a loud, feminine, ominous voice came over the village.

"The self-destruct sequence for the Nibelheim BASE has been activated. I repeat, the self-destruct sequence for the Nibelheim BASE has been activated. Five minutes remaining."

"What in the ever-loving fuck." TITAN roared, pushing Cloud aside and joining IXION in the fight. "Did you seriously just set this BASE to blow?"

"He did." IXION acknowledged, charging at the Queen and send her a burst of lightning, earning a snarl and a swipe of a massive arm. "You can stop flapping those gums and knock this bitch unconscious. Cloud, get outside."

"But-"

"Get outside," TITAN ordered, the gauntlets on his arms glowing in bright, yellow light before charging toward the Queen and landing several hits that knocked the woman off her throne and to the ground where both IXION and TITAN continued their rampage. Cloud, turned on his heel, his heart skipping a beat as the voiced echoed:

"Three minutes until detonation. I repeat, three minutes until detonation."

Cloud was swept off his feet and he looked down to see that it was TITAN that had picked him up. "You were bold to set that off. What were you thinking?"

"Nibelheim is gone," Cloud spoke over the explosions that rocked the land below. "It was gone the moment I opened my eyes and saw nothing but flames." Cloud turned his head into TITAN's shoulder and was satisfied to hear the screeching of the creatures that destroyed his home echoing in the air. "Thank you, for saving it."

"Saving it?"

"Yeah." Cloud watched as IXION escaped the cave just as it exploded, taking the Queen and her minions with it. "Thank you. I rather have Nibelheim destroyed by its people than these monsters. So, thank you, TITAN. Rather, thank you Zack, Gladio."

"I'm sorry that you lost your home, Cloud." Zack murmured, clutching Cloud tighter as they passed the village gates that were nothing but smoking ruins. "I'm sorry that such a wonderful place was lost to those monsters. I'm sorry about your family."

"Yeah," Cloud glanced over Zack's shoulder, watching as Nibelheim was lost to the flames. Watched as Mt. Nibel crumbled underneath the pressure of the bombs. Watched as his home crumbled to the ground. Where would he go now? His mother was gone, now at his peace with his father and everything he knew was up in smoke, so what now?

"At least you're alive." Cloud thought with a small, bitter smile, burying his face into Zack's shoulder as he was swept away, leaving his home for good. Being alive counted for something, right?

At this point, it was the only real, tangible thing Cloud could cling to.


End file.
